A meat roasting frame is necessary in many outdoor activities. In general, there are many shapes for meat roasting frames. For example, Taiwan Patent No. 245944 discloses "an assembled type meat roasting frame" which is mainly formed by round tubes (3), baking disks (4), a fuse disk (5), hooks (6) and connecting pieces (7). In storing, these components are detachable for reducing the volume thereof. However, in using, all the meat roasting frames have only a single function of baking, and thus if it is desired to cook soup or baking Mongolian foods, other cooking device is necessary. Therefore, many cooking devices are necessary to be carried in outdoor activities.